Valentine's Day Surprise
by Miss Michaelis
Summary: Takishima Kei heads home, dissapointed, when he doesn't recieve chocolate from Hikari on Valentine's Day. Oneshot.


**Valentine's Day Surprise**

Summary: Takishima Kei returns home, disappointed, when he didn't get any chocolate from Hikari. HikariXKei. Oneshot.

AN: This is my first fan fiction ever, so I'm sorry for the shortness, etc... There may be similar scenes from the manga.

* * *

Takishima Kei sat in his chair, in the greenhouse, typing non-stop, when and then realized, "_Tomorrow is Valentine's Day_…", and glanced at Hikari, sitting next to him studying for the upcoming test.

Noticing Kei's glance at her, she looked up. "Is something wrong Takishima?"

"It's nothing," Takishima was surprised that Hikari actually noticed his glance at her, "You don't have time to worry about other people's concerns with the upcoming test, right Ni-san?" He gave her a look of superiority.

Hikari became pissed and a rock shaped into 'Ni-san' dropped on her head from above. "DON'T CALL ME NI-SAN!!!!!"

She sighed, calmed down, and wondered to herself, "_What type of chocolate would Takishima prefer for Valentine's Day? I want to ask him, but I just feel so embarrassed when I try._"

She watched as Akira casually asked Tadashi what type of chocolate he would want this year, who kept changing his mind. "I want dark chocolate…no, white chocolate with caramel inside…no…milk chocolate with white chocolate on the inside...no…extra hard Belg-" He stopped mid-sentence when Akira lost her patience and whacked him over the tea table.

"Choose already, dammit!" Akira yelled, with flaming eyes and dark purple flames behind her. Tadashi cowered behind Ryuu's chair and trembled in silence.

The rest of the S.A. watched silently with a drop of sweat above their heads. "_This is so typical…_" they thought.

None of the S.A. knew that outside the greenhouse that very instant, was the Student Council President, peeping at Hanazono Hikari through the glass walls of the greenhouse. "_Chocolate from Hanazono-san…chocolate…love…_" He fell into his own little fantasy, got a nosebleed, and then fainted.

After about five minutes of watching Tadashi receive some intense beating from Akira, Kei packed his laptop, and stood up, ready to leave. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow Hikari," he said as he gave her a pleasant smile.

Hikari, who misinterpreted it as a challenge, replied with enthusiasm, "I'll make this Valentine's Day something to remember! Just you wait!" In her mind, she added, "_I won't lose this time Takishima! I'll make chocolate so wonderful you'll admit defeat the second you see it!_" With just this sentence, flowers suddenly bloomed behind Kei, and he left, feeling incredibly content.

The next day:

Takishima Kei had a whole garden of imaginary flowers behind him, as well as a few angels fluttering around his head. He tried to hide his eagerness to receive chocolate from Hikari, though failing miserably. The entire S.A. had sweat drops above their head, watching Kei enter the greenhouse and sit down in his usual seat, simply amazed by Kei's great mood. As Kei sat down, he questioned, "Where's Hikari?"

"Strange, I haven't seen her either. She's late. Well there's a first!" Ryuu remarked.

"I haven't seen her all morning either," Akira added. "You didn't do anything to my precious angel Hikari, did you Kei?!" she said with a dark glare as she turned to face Kei. She aimed a vicious kick at his face, but being Takishima Kei, he dodged it without effort.

"Ohayo!" Hikari said as she burst through the greenhouse door, clearly out of breath from running. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hikari! You're okay! I'm so glad." Akira said as she ran over and clung onto her.

Hikari checked her watch. "Oh my gosh, it's already this late! I have to get to class, see you all later!" she said and zoomed out of the greenhouse.

The day passed very quickly and Kei was starting to doubt whether he was going to get chocolate from Hikari or not. Whenever she was with him, she just smiled brightly. When it was one minute until school was dismissed, she noticed him looking at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything today? Anything at all?" asked Kei.

Tadashi took a loud bite out of the chocolate Akira gave him (which, to his delight, contained every type of chocolate he asked for), just to dramatize the moment.

After having thought for a moment, Hikari answered, "Nope! I don't think so," with a clueless look.

"_How DENSE can a person get?_" thought everybody except Hikari and Akira, who was happy that Hikari didn't give any chocolate to "Monster A".

Takishima Kei sighed heavily, thinking, "_Oh well…_" and got ready to leave.

Kei headed to his ride, looking blank and emotionless, obviously in a bad mood. His chauffeur was scared to death with the dark, depressing aura around Kei, so he drove back to the Takishima mansion to shorten the amount of time he would have to be around the scary Kei. As he approached the door to the mansion, Takishima Satoru was running in circles, squealing with joy and excitement.

"_What an idiot…He has no shame._" Kei ignored his father and proceeded inside. Just has he put his things away, the butler approached him and said, "There is an urgent matter in the garden, please go there right away."

"_In the garden?_" Kei thought, "_This is unusual…_" He reached the door to the garden, opened it, and saw the thing that he wanted to see for the whole day, except it was just a BIT larger than he expected.

There, in the garden, was a giant chocolate statue of Kei as high as the mansion itself. It was covered in plastic wrap to protect it from the dirt and on the head of the statue sat Hikari, looking as pleased and happy as ever.

Kei immediately went into shock (the happy kind when there are flowers and doilies floating around behind you). Hikari gave Kei her most beautiful and sweet smile. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she said cheerfully and jumped off the chocolate statue, doing 3 turns and landing perfectly in front of Kei. "Do you like it? I made it myself, except for the actual chocolate, which I bought," she asked shyly.

"I love it," Kei replied in a quiet voice. Hikari had the expression of a 5-year-old child getting a extra large vanilla flavoured ice cream cone with liquid chocolate poured on top and peanut bits sprinkled on top, and then the couple embraced each other.

"How did you get such a large statue here? How much did it cost?" Kei wondered out loud, looking up at the largest gift he had ever gotten.

"Oh, I told Oji-san about it and he used 5 private helicopters to lift it into the garden from my backyard," responded Hikari, whose neighbours were completely amazed by the tremendous chocolate statue that was visible miles away, "As for the cost, the chocolate was about 500000 yen, but then it won numerous awards, with many that had cash rewards, so I actually gained money." After breaking the embrace, she pointed at Kei and said with excitement, "So how about it? Do you admit defeat?"

With a smile, he said, "Baka, I already lost when I fell in love with you 10 years ago." He leaned towards Hikari, pulled her closer, and pressed his lips against hers. To his surprise, she kissed him back. For about 1 second, they had a romantic kiss, but then were interrupted by Satoru.

"Oops, I just interrupted something," Oji-san mumbled, who instantaneously started to panic and got ready to run from an angry Kei.

"You dare interrupt my heart-felt moment with Hikari?! Beg for your life!" grumbled Kei, who cracked his knuckles and GO-DIE-IN-HELL!!!! aura surrounding him and advanced on Takishima Satoru.

The End


End file.
